


Under Construction - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Venice California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Hollywood AU. Bucky works construction with his friend Natasha, who cajoles him into entering a contest with a top prize of a Valentine's Day "date" with Hollywood a-lister Peggy Carter, his celebrity crush. One grand prize win later, and Bucky and Peggy find they're more alike, and much more compatible, than they could have ever dreamed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	Under Construction - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> My artworks, inspired by "Under Construction" by sunalso

story link:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766224

**Cover:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/06/54/C3aMLDBl_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9c/eb/QOFk4SXV_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/71/d5/B6nWw9ib_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/64/1a/8ZexWxSs_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/3f/e4mPzoiY_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/25/33/unx37gEP_o.jpg)

**End Pic:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/72/76/OAZue4Xo_o.jpg)

**Story Banner:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/60/uZMXt9WJ_o.jpg)

**Original Prompt:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d2/72/DoU1fliI_o.jpg)

*********************

**Notes:**

**_Images:_ **

_Bucky:_ [Sebastian Stan Gallery](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs/)  
_Background:_ [Textures4Photoshop](http://www.textures4photoshop.com/)  
_everything else:_ Google Image Search

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title/Names/Chapter Headers/End Pic/Story Banner:_ [Typo Draft](https://www.1001fonts.com/typo-draft-demo-font.html)

_Credits:_ [I'm fashionista!](https://www.fontspace.com/fontscafe/im-fashionista-free-version)

**That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my wonderful author tons of love!!**


End file.
